Unexpected Friends, Unexpected Houses
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tells the story of how he met Albus Severus Potter, and the events of the Sorting Ceremony their first year. One shot.


**A/N:** Inspired by a contest over at fanlib.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Unexpected Friends, Unexpected Houses**

I met him on the train to Hogwarts. I was sitting in a compartment by myself watching the crowd of family members disappear into the distance as the train sped off towards Hogsmede station and musing over the discussions I'd had with my father. We'd talked about the…animosity, yes, I think that's the word he used; the animosity that the rest of the Wizarding World still had for our family. He told me that there were some things my grandfather had done that others would use to judge me.

Which is why I was in a compartment by myself.

He came in about halfway through the ride, just after the food cart passed. Albus Severus Potter, that's what he said his name was. I told him who I am, Scorpius Malfoy, and got ready for the _animosity_ my father had warned me about, expecting it to be doubled since this was a _Potter_, but all he did was sit down across from me with this bright, honest smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here," he said. "Everywhere else is full up." I nodded slowly, still confused about his lack of reaction to my surname. I tried not to dwell on it too much, though, and we passed the rest of the train ride in pleasant conversation. We mostly discussed our excitement to finally be at Hogwarts and the plans we had four the upcoming seven years.

Before we knew it, it was time to get off of the train and into the boats.

We kept up the conversation as we glided across the lake in the tiny boats, watching the looming castle grow larger as we spoke. Eventually, we reached the shore and trailed behind the other first years as we mounted the steps to the castle doors.

We were ushered into a small room and had to avoid some rather blunt objects being pelted at us by what I could only assume was a poltergeist. Albus informed me that the pesky things name was Peeves. I didn't particularly care if it had name or not, I just wanted it to be gone.

Before I could express my sentiment to the poltergeist, however, the doors to the great hall opened and the line of first years walked lazily inside, gazing in awe at the floating candles and the ceiling that matched the outside sky. I couldn't hide a smirk at the thought of how _new_ we all were acting.

Then the Sorting started and my attention was drawn to the stool and its ratty hat. It sang a short, simple song about the different aspects that mattered to each Hogwarts founder and how the presence of those in us would help it decide which House we would be.

"Bloody unnerving thought," I mumbled to Albus as the lanky professor standing before us started reading out the list of names (in alphabetical order, Albus and I had awhile to wait). "That thing in our heads and all." Albus grinned.

"My dad says it'll take your preferred House into consideration," he said. I cocked an eyebrow and caught his bright green gaze with my grey one.

"Well, that's helpful," I said. "But it's still unnerving."

"Potter, Albus," the professor called out. Albus jumped a little and I gave him my best reassuring smile as he walked slowly up to the stool. He lifted the hat and placed it on his head, and I swear the whole crowd stopped breathing as they waited for the hat to make its decision.

After quite a bit of time dragged on, the hat's rip finally opened and made its announcement.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted, and as Albus removed the hat from his head and started towards the Slytherin table, murmurs erupted throughout the hall. It took at least five minutes to quiet everyone down and continue the ceremony, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was straining to see Albus at his newly taken seat amongst other Slytherins. He was smiling.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

My attention returned to the proceedings and I made my own way to the hat. I put it on and found myself staring at the dark fabric it was made of.

_"Hmmm,"_ it murmured in my ear, _"you're quite like your father…but there's something here distinctly different."_

I tried not to think anything, just waiting for its announcement.

_"Where to put you, where to put you…I suppose that it better be _HUFFLEPUFF," it finally shouted. I set it back on the stool and walked down to the cheering Hufflepuff table. I made sure to sit where I could see Albus, he smiled and waved at me and I smiled back. The boy beside me patted me on the back and made an announcement to the students across from him that I found rather strange.

"A Potter in Slytherin and a Malfoy in Hufflepuff," he said. "What is the Wizarding World coming to?"

I glanced at him, then caught Albus' eye again and smiled even wider. He gave me a quick thumbs up, then returned his attention to the end of the Sorting, I followed suit. I couldn't wait for the year to begin.


End file.
